firefandomcom-20200223-history
Oakville Fire Department
Area served The Oakville Fire Department serves the Town of Oakville, a municipality of 182,520 people over an area of 138.88 square kilometres (2011 Census). Oakville is located west of Mississauga in the Greater Toronto Area and serves as the administrative centre for Halton Region. Like many GTA municipalities, Oakville is experiencing rapid growth; it registered a population of over ten percent over the 2006 Census. Oakville has several manufacturing plants (including the headquarters for the Ford Motor Company of Canada and large vehicle assembly plant), head offices (including Canadian icon Tim Horton's and Siemens Canada) and a large community college campus. Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 2535 Rebecca St. (@ Bronte Rd.) :Pump 211 - 2007 Spartan Diamond / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#700270) :Hazmat 213 - 2004 HME 1871P2 / 2009 Hackney (former Seagrave 1050/500/20F pump body (SN#1788) removed by Carl Thibault and new Hackney body added) Fire Station No. 2 - 2264 Cornwall Rd. (@ Ford Dr.) Built 1991 :Pump 221 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/725/20F) :Pump 201 - 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/20F) (SN#17137) (X-Pump 241) Fire Station No. 3 - 125 Randall St. (HQ) Built 1967 :Pump 231 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/780/40F) :Ladder 232 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/250/30F/105' tower) (SN#404011) :Chief 5 - 2009 Ford Explorer :Command 1 - 1996 Chevrolet / Rexhall Industries :Command 233 - '2002 HME 1871P2 / 2012 Hackney (delivery May 2012) Fire Station No. 4 - 2024 Sixth Line (@ Upper Middle Rd.) Built 1975 :'Ladder 242 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1250/500/500AFFF/75'rearmount) (SN#202250) (ex-Petro-Canada (Trafalgar)) :Rescue 244 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Hackney (SN#09F09314) Fire Station No. 5 - 1144 South Service Rd. West (Training Centre) Built 1990 :Pump 251 - 2008 Spartan Diamond / Smeal (1500/500/50F) (SN#805140) :Rescue 254 - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI (SN#595) :Support 253 - 2006 Chevrolet / Unicell incident support unit :Spare Rescue - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte Fire Station No. 6 - 1510 Postmaster Dr. (@ Upper Middle Rd.) Built 1993 :Pump 261 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/780/40F) :Ladder 262 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/420/25F/105') (SN#992080) Fire Station No. 7 - 2010 Joshua Creek Dr. (@ Upper Middle Rd.) :Pump 271 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/750/20F) (SN#2488) :Tanker 273 - 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/2375) (SN#17012) :Rescue 274 - 2002 GMC C5500 urban wildland interface vehicle transporter :2009 Argo 8x8 Urban Wildland interface vehicle Assignment unknown :2004 HME 1871P / Seagrave pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#1789) :2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#17013) (X-Pump 231) :2003 HME 1871P2 / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#17136) (X-Pump 261) Retired apparatus :1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (SN#SE 1996) :1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (SN#SE 1997) :1997 Ford F250 4x4 pick up :1995 Freightliner FL80 / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/75'boom) (SN#NQT59C33C09S0627) (Sold to Kenora Fire and Emergency Services) :1993 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#SE 1306) (Sold to Buckland Rural Municipality Fire Department) :1991 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/700) (SN#SE 1223) (Sold to Asquith Fire Department) :1989 White Xpeditor / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-149) :1989 International S1954 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#EV-159A) :1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault pumper (1050/500/25F/55' boom) (SN#T88-126) :1987 Mack MR686P / Superior/Thibault pumper (1050/500/20F/55' boom) (SN#SE 813) :1984 Ford F350 / Wilcox light rescue :1983 Mack MR686S / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1262) :1980 International CO1950 / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1041) (Sold to North Kawartha Fire and Rescue Services) :1980 Mack MC611P / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T80-146) :1979 Ford C8000 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#78024) :1976 Ford C8000 / Pierreville pumper (625/1000) (SN#PFT-529) (Sold to Plympton and Gilbert's Cove Volunteer Fire Department.) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#69031) (Sold to Chandos Township Fire Department.) :1964 Mercury / Marsh pumper (840/500) :1964 Mercury / Marsh pumper (840/500) :1962 Ford C950 / Lafrance quint (840/150/100' midship) (SN#F-62-7400) :1959 Mercury / Marsh pumper (625/600) :1956 Ford / Marsh pumper (625/600) :1951 Ford / Marsh pumper (625/?) External links http://www.oakville.ca/residents/fire-department.html Category:Halton Region Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus